descubriendo un sentimiento
by rouga18
Summary: que pasaria si el chico verde descubre que es mas que una amistad lo que siente por la chica oscura y esta a la vez se da cuenta que tambien siente lo mismo. lean va a ser una secuela larga.
1. Chapter 1

Hola es te es mi primer fic espero les guste es sobre raven y chico bestia

Capitulo 1 descubriendo

Era tarde normal en la torre de los titanes yo me encontraba como siempre jugando video juegos con el mejor de los amigos cyborg

Jajaja te voy ganando bestita. Dijo cyborg

Ni lo pienses viejo. Contesto

En eso suena la alarma 

Titanes problemas. Como siempre robín mandando

¿Quién es ahora. Pregunto raven con su monótona voz entrando a la sala

Es cinderblock. A lo que conteste

No te pregunte a ti. Me contesto frio como si estuviera enojada pero no le conteste solo me calle que raro de mi fue, cuando entro estarfire preguntando lo mismo solo que a ella le contesto robín.

Llegamos a la escena del crimen y si era cinderblock causando estragos es decir estaba rompiendo paredes, tirando, autos, etc.

Creo que se acabo tu diversión cinderblock. A lo que contesto robín

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. A lo que contesto el aludido

Titanes ataquen

El primero en atacar fue robin lanzando sus boomerangs para luego dar un salto y con su bastón pegarle en la cabeza, pero este volteo y lo bloqueo para luego soltarle un golpe que lo mando a volar estarfire i va atacar pero cuando vio que robin había sido mandando a volar lejos ella fue en su rescate, mientras en eso cyborg ya había disparado su cañón sónico y lo logro dar en el blanco pero casi no surgió efecto, porque cinderblock logro evadirlo y cuando lo hizo corrió hacia cy pero un aura negra lo envolvió y lo lanzo contra un edificio, solo tardo unos segundos en que se levanto y se fue directo contra raven, estaba distraída que no se dio cuenta que este venia sobre ella, pero antes que la tocara un t,rex lo golpeo contra un muro haciéndolo caer y dejarlo fuera de combate, los titanes se sorprendieron que bestia haiga logrado derrotar a cinderblock, pero más lo estaba raven ya que si no fuera por el ella estaría en la enfermería.

Bueno aquí les dejo no se me ocurrió nada mas pero ya tengo pensado todo para el próximo chao


	2. Chapter 2:piensamiento

Aquí va el segundo no va hacer largo este fic porque tengo otras ideas en la cabeza para realizarlo como secuela bueno les cuento

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de cinderblock todo estaba normal en la torre ese dia todos me felicitaron por haberlo vencido decían que cada dia que pasaba iba mejorando, mis poderes se fortalecían conforme cada entrenamiento que robin me hacia hacer pero al final si funcionaba, yo lo hacía para impresionar a cierta chica gotica ya que con mis chistes no la impresionaba y ni la hacia reir haci que decidi esforzarme un poco mas pero aun asi no logro nada, cada dia se distancia de mi como si me odiara "ya nos llevábamos bien" con todo lo que nos paso durante el tiempo que regresamos de Tokio, incluso se preocupo por mi cuando fui secuestrado para pelear en una arena contra prívate hive.

Hasta estuvo participando para prepararme una fiesta sorpresa, cuando la patrulla llego a la torre para realizarla, allí, estuvo escuchando la historias de rita de mi cuando era pequeño, eso me sorprendió, de starfire me la esperaba por que ella es como yo

Pero raven, incluso me llamo "príncipe encantador" cuando la que me lo decía era rita y era "príncipe azul" .

Pero eso fue hace unos meses ahora no la entiendo se ha distanciado de mi mas de lo normal, de cuando la llame rara, yo me hago a la idea de que es por sus poderes por lo que no convive mucho, pero me doy cuenta que no, por que cuando lo llama "robin" ahí si va ella, me muero de rabia al saber que a ella si la agrada como es el ya que son casi iguales, incluso a veces le saca unas risitas, que yo no puedo, solo al verla reir con el, me da tristeza de cómo quisiera ser el, ya que soy un inmaduro, estúpido, idiota, esas son las palabras que ella me dice cuando le cuento un chiste o cuando relajeo con cyborg.

Siempre me pregunto por que soy asi, por que me comporto asi, lo único que puedo decir es que si me comportara como ella quisiera, yo enloquecería, por los recuerdos que tengo de mi niñez, antes que la patrulla me adoptara.

Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, y lo seguire intentando por que "hombre bestia" no se rinde ante nadie, y nadie la gana, incluso si el pelo de escoba al que me tenga que enfrentar..

Bueno aquí lo dejo lo puse en primera persona por que a veces me pregunto como seia si chico bestia pensara (si es raro que el piense) pero quien no piensa. Bueno los dejo espero les agrade y como dije lo pienso hacer como secuela o temporada de unos 10 capitulo cada fic bueno adiós *.O


End file.
